


Salvation

by cynicalfag



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Cult, Dialogue Heavy, Eventual Smut, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Religion, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-02-26 14:59:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18719404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynicalfag/pseuds/cynicalfag
Summary: "You're better than the God you speak of. So much better."Travis needs lots of sexual healing and Sal is very experienced in the field.****DISCONTINUED FOR THE FORESEEABLE FUTURE****





	1. I: Contradictions

**Author's Note:**

> TW: homophobia + slurs, implied child abuse, parent death

Sal rummaged through his mess of a locker, looking for the books he'd need for his first few classes.

Senior year was kicking his ass and he was glad that the last semester was almost over. The school sucked, most of the people sucked, the classes sucked, he could go on and on about how much he hated it.

While he was looking for a particular textbook in his locker, a familiar jean jacket covered in patches entered his peripheral vision. But, it was not the usual punk that had it on. Instead, it was Larry who wore the jacket, a big grin on his face as he followed Diablo down the hallway to his locker.

Most of the time, it was hard to tell what exactly was running around in Larry's poor little stoner mind, but that didn't apply to Diablo. He was very clearly infatuated with the older delinquent, and often stared at him with big hearts in his eyes.

Sal could just barely eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Well?"

"Well, what?" Larry asked, clearly confused though a smile was evident in his voice.

"I just had a conversation with you, and asked you questions about it." It seemed Diablo was amused by this, which was good for Larry's sake -- he was more of a threat than any of the bullies in the school.

Sal decided to turn around to look at the interaction, just in time to see Larry's typically slightly tanned face turn a bright crimson red.

"I'm sorry--" Larry laughed awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck "--I wasn't paying attention."

Diablo shook his head at the boy and closed his locker, "Obviously."

Larry pouted but continued to follow the boy down the hallway like a lost puppy.

Sal turned back to his locker for a split second just to have his attention pulled away again.

 _Zombies! Walking down the hallway!_ Sal chuckled quietly to himself as he watched Travis and his girlfriend Bethany walk down the hallway towards him. He was lucky enough to be locker buddies with Travis! Oh, what a joy!

Honestly, if Travis wasn't such a fucking asshole, it wouldn't be so bad. Sal could not deny that the blond was good looking -- hot, even. As much as Sal detested religion in all forms, the yellow tone of Travis' gold chain and cross combined with the magenta of his sweater was visually appealing, and pleasing to the eye. But, yellow and purple are complementary colors, which is simple color theory. It had nothing to do with how handsome Travis typically looked or advocating for a religion.

Though, no longer were they living in typical times, it seemed. Ever since this relationship with Bethany started, Travis had basically turned into a zombie. His medium-deep complexion had taken on a sallow tint, and he looked sick. As if he would projectile vomit at any moment in time.

While Travis wasn't the most round or fully developed character in any story, not even in his own, he did have a personality. Even if it was just being an all around shithead, it was a personality nonetheless, and he seemed to be drained of that as well. If you're an asshole all the time, and suddenly stop doing so the vast majority of the time, one of two things could have happened: something really good, that taught you to be a better person, or something really bad. And Travis still didn't seem to be a generally happy person -- it seemed like he was half dead. But, at the same time, when Bethany showed up, Travis stopped coming to school with bruises. So maybe she was good for him. Who knows?

"Hmm. I always thought that you were Larry's little faggot boyfriend." Travis said as he opened his locker, his pretty little Christian princess gone from his side.

"No, I think the only thing I have in common with your dumbass is being one of the very few that aren't attracted to Larry."

"At least God will still love me and whoever I'm attracted to." Travis spoke with a sneer spread across his face. He had really nice teeth, like they were almost perfect. He was really pretty, you know, for a walking, talking asshole.

"Travis, that is a hollow threat to me -- I don't believe in your God, or anyone else's. I can't forgive God for leaving me without a face or a mother, so I couldn't give less of a shit about what an all powerful sky daddy has to say about me, my lifestyle, or who I love, or if he can forgive me for it. I don't care.

"Your incessant preaching just makes me worry for you. You've been indoctrinated without a second thought, without even a touch of skepticism. Travis, you look like you know the devil personally, and when I look in your eyes, I know you've got more demons in your fucking head than my entire apartment building. I just hope you seek help -- _secular_ help -- and get your shit together, for _yourself_ , and not some magic deity that you have no solid proof of." Sal's words caught Travis off guard, and he looked like it both touched him and made him want to beat the shit out of the smaller. But, he didn't.

Sal finally got his books sorted and put them in his bag before he closed his locker, and as to not damage neither his own nor Travis' reputations, caused a scene as he walked away. He walked a good 10-15 steps before he turned around and shouted at Travis.

"Travis, if God didn't want me to be a faggot, why did he put my g-spot up my ass? Huh? What am I supposed to do with that?" Travis stared at him wide eyed, which was not his usual reaction.

When Sal turned around, he understood the blond's reaction. Right behind him stood one of the assistant principals.

"I'm glad you heard that, it should give you some insight as to why I'm failing math, yet again, this year. I will no longer be coming to your office about it, now that you know." Sal reached out and shook the hand of the extremely confused assistant principal before walking away, laughter spreading through the hall like wildfire.

Speaking of math, that was Sal's first class. And he did not pay any attention, whatsoever. It was pointless, honestly. Sal could figure out how many pairs of underwear to pack for a trip based on his libido alone, but the Pythagorean theorem? Are you fucking kidding? Hell no. Fuck off.

Regardless, next was some kind of business class that Sal had forgotten the true objective of because all of the answers on the quizzes were one Google search away.

By the time his third period, which was lunch, rolled around, Sal had worked up quite the appetite sleeping through the majority of his classes. Hard work indeed, a future citizen of academia in the making.

Sal sat at the usual table, his friends soon filling the seats surrounding him.

"Sal, if you're failing math, I can tutor you, if you'd like." Todd said, looking over at the younger boy.

"Todd, he's gay, he can't do math. There's nothing that you can do about it." Larry interjected, making everyone chuckle.

"Larry. I'm gay." Todd retorted.

"Gays can only have one of two experiences with math: either you're Einstein, or you're failing. Todd, you're in the small minority of STEM gays. You're one in a million." Larry replied, causing more laughter throughout the table.

"He can't drive either."

"Bitch I only have one eye! I cannot legally drive!" Larry crossed his arms as everyone laughed at his expense.

Diablo rubbed his face before shaking his head, "My bitch dumb." He put his head down on the table as Larry pouted at him.

The rest of lunch was pretty uneventful, considering that Larry didn't say anything else. He definitely got way too high before he came to school.

Sal had a free period for his fourth period, which meant more sleep, but this time in the library.

For his fifth and final period, he had history, which he shared with Travis. Big fun. Sal sat in his assigned seat, which was two seats to the left of Travis'. As per usual, they exchanged hateful glares and then Sal spaced out for the majority of the class.

Sal's attention was only called back in when he heard the teacher say his name. By the grace of God he had been paired with a certain blond that had a ten foot long stick up his ass for their next project. That had a significant impact on their grade.

The teacher told the class to move and sit next to their partners and to begin working on the project. Sal didn't move, forcing Travis to have to move to sit next to him. The project was boring and stupid, but it would be easy. Travis agreed to come over to Sal's apartment to work on it, neither of the boys were all that excited.

After the final bell rang, Sal and Travis set out for the Addison Apartments.

"I thought that you drove to school.”

"I do, my truck's in the shop."

"Oh, okay."

They walked in relative silence for the rest of the ten minutes it took to get to their destination. Soon enough, the two boys were in Sal's living room; textbooks, pencils, and notebooks strewn across the coffee table.

They surprisingly worked well together, and had more than half of the project done within an hour. Sal ordered a pizza for them to eat while they took a break. Travis gave Sal five dollars for the delivery driver's tip.

"How did you pay for that? I didn't see you pull any money out." Travis asked as he pulled the sleeves of his sweater up so he wouldn't stain them. Travis' arms were veiny and toned, making Sal's mind wander to very naughty and very gay places.

"I have my dad's debit and credit card information memorized." Sal said as he took a seat next to the taller on the couch.

"Oh yeah? What is it then?" Travis taunted, making Sal laugh.

"Do you mind?" Sal motioned to his prosthetic and Travis got the message, turning his head.

"It can't be that bad." Travis said, though he kept his back turned to Sal out of respect.

"It really can be." Sal said around the food in his mouth, not bothering to wait to speak until his mouth was empty.

"If you say so."

With equal effort from both parties, the medium-sized pizza was effectively defeated in less than thirty minutes. As the two sat back on the couch and let their food settle, they realized that they didn't want to keep working on the project, even though it was almost finished.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Sal asked, looking over at Travis.

"No. I told my father that I'd be home by 6, so the earliest I can go home is 5:15. But I'll leave and go find something else to do if you want me to." Travis replied, his vision focused straight ahead.

"It's like, 4:12, though."

"I have to stay true to my word, Sally, or else he'll think I lied about where I was going."

"No offense, or anything, but you're dad sounds like a real cunt." Travis held back a smile and probably a laugh as well, and just sighed.

"What do you want to do?" Sal honestly even wondered if Travis knew how to have fun. Like actual fun that didn't have anything to do with 'God'.

"You could show me your face." Travis said as he turned to look at the blue haired boy.

"You still have to help me finish the project if I do, no matter how grossed out or traumatized you are."

Travis chuckled, "Deal."

He shifted on the couch so that he was facing Sal with his whole body, and watched intently as he unclipped his prosthetic. Travis knew it was rude to be so nosy, but he just couldn't help but wonder.

Sal slowly pulled the prosthetic off, and laid it in his lap. He turned his head so he was looking at Travis straight on. He was surprised that the other boy never made any kind of face at all -- he didn't cringe or anything. There was something that changed in Travis' eyes when he looked at Sal's face, something that made the latter less uncomfortable in his presence. Something that made Travis seem more human and less godly.

Something that brought the two boys closer and closer together, until their lips collided with one another's. Both boys closed their eyes. Both boys reciprocated. And it felt natural, unnaturally natural.

When they pulled away, they didn't know what to think. They hated each other, _didn't they_ ? Travis hated gay people, _didn't he_?

"What the fuck was that?" They both asked in unison.

They turned away from each other, and sat in an awkward silence. It wasn't even 4:30 yet, they were going to have to sit there for the next forty-five fucking minutes in a horrid awkward silence with tension that could be cut with a Goddamn knife. Or they could do it again -- they could kiss some more.

Sal turned to Travis who seemed to have had the same thought. They were pulled back together like magnets, and their lips collided with a little less awkwardness compared to the first time.

Sal was surprised, and admittedly, very impressed when Travis' tongue found its way into his mouth. He was actually a really good kisser. What the fuck does he actually do in his free time? Sal's mind was racing, but he was having too much fun to stop and entertain any individual thought.

They ended up kissing off and on until it was time for Travis to leave. After he gathered his things, he walked to the door and when he put his hand on the doorknob, he turned to face Sal.

"Don't tell anyone about this faggot shit, you hear me?" Sal smirked under his prosthetic, but feigned fear.

"I-I won't. Promise." Travis just nodded and walked out of the apartment.

 _What the fuck. What the fuck. What the fuck._ **_WHAT. THE. FUCK._ **

School was going to be awkward tomorrow! Fantastic!


	2. II: The Good Christian Thing To Do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: homophobic slurs, internalized homophobia

School on Tuesday _was_ quite awkward, having to keep up the appearance that you hate someone who you made out with for like an hour the day before was a weird thing to have to do. But, when Sal watched Travis parade around with Bethany, it wasn't so hard to be mad at him and treat him like shit. For some reason, Sal really desired the blond's attention, and it pissed him off.

Sal paid more attention in math just to keep Travis out of his mind. Sal applied himself in his business class in an attempt to keep the stupid fucking hot ass blond off his mind and it _did not_ work. He hoped that lunch would prove more fruitful in terms of Travis being an asshole in his mind, and not a dick he was ready to su--

"Hey, you assholes wanna go to the lake after school?!" Larry almost shouted, shaking Sal out of his thoughts as he walked up to the table.

"It still hasn't really warmed up, yet. The water will still be cold." Todd replied, not looking up from his phone.

"If you want to go hang out with Neil instead, that's all you have to say, Todd. You don't have to discourage the rest of us from having fun." Larry crossed his arms across his chest, but looked to the other people at the table for their responses.

"Larry why do you get all pouty when someone doesn't agree with you now, it's so out of character?" Sal asked, cocking a brow at the other teen, not that it mattered because nobody could see his face.

"It's so Diablo will feel bad and give him whatever he wants! He's a brat."

"Leave me the fuck alone, Ashley." Larry snapped, though he was trying to hold back a laugh.

"What the hell's going on over here?" Diablo asked as he sat down next to Larry.

"Ash is a bitch."

"What else is new?" It was Ash's turn to cross her arms and almost pout.

"Do you guys want to go to the lake, or not?!" Larry asked again, looking at his friends.

"Sure."

"Yeah, I guess."

"If Maple's going, I'll go."

"I'll go too."

Everyone turned to Diablo, who hadn't said anything.

"I don't have a fucking choice. Lisa took Larry's keys because he got a ticket. I have to drive him places." Diablo shook his head but smiled.

"You love it."

"Sure."

"I want to invite Travis."

"Why?" Sal asked, his voice harsh.

"I want to almost drown him and see if God talks to him before he dies."

"You're fucking evil." Ash said looking at Diablo, nobody liked Travis, but for fuck's sake, that's a bit harsh.

"What the fuck do you think 'Diablo' means in Spanish? And I was _mostly_ joking." He responded, rolling his eyes.

The rest of lunch went by pretty quickly, and Sal got progressively more and more nervous as the day went on. He hoped Travis would say that he couldn't come to the lake. He didn't know how well he'd be able to control himself if and when he saw Travis in swim trunks. As if the universe heard his prayers, his phone buzzed in his pocket.

New Message: **_fags and fag sympathizers_ **

**fag fag westcoast**

Travis said he's gonna come 2 the lake

**Ash**

Why did u change the group chat name to that

**Ash**

Wtf is wrong with u

**Sal**

when did u change ur contact name in my phone

**fag fag westcoast**

When u was at the club

**Lar-bear**

U were serious

**Lar-bear**

U actually asked him

**fag fag westcoast**

I just wanna see what happens

**Sal**

y didn't u at least fucking capitalize ur contact name

**Sal**

it looks so bad

**fag fag westcoast**

Why don't u have auto capitalization on? If bothers u so much?

**fag fag westcoast**

Neil make Todd come to the lake

**Teil**

He's gonna beat up Travis if he gets the chance

**fag fag westcoast**

Fine b like that

**Nodd**

It's too cold to swim regardless!

**fag fag westcoast**

U sure sound like a pussy for a guy who's supposed to b gay

**Sal**

u guys r so stupid

**Lar-bear**

I know u r but what am i

**Teil**

I feel so bad for Maple and Chug

**Sal**

y

**Teil**

Bc they have to look at this shit

**Maple**

I just ignore it

**Chug**

Me too

"Mr. Fisher, put your phone away or I will take it for the rest of the day!"

"Yes ma'am."

Sal didn't bother to question why he couldn't use his phone in the library, because he didn't want to get into any trouble. He didn't want to get detention and end up missing out on the super fun, and definitely not gay time they were going to have at the lake.

Before Sal knew it, he was in his history class. He and Travis finished the project after the oh-so-annoying pop quiz, all they would need to do the next time they worked on it would be basic grammar and spelling correction. Sal had never finished anything for any class so quickly before. He even felt like they did really good on it, and that they would get a good grade, too.

After class was over, Travis and Sal went their separate ways. Sal caught up with Larry, who forced Diablo to give them both a ride back to the apartments. After they got there, the three of them gathered up some clothes to swim in, some snacks, and some clothes to change into afterwards. Then, they set off for the lake. Sal wondered how Diablo had gotten swim trunks from Larry's apartment, because he was a considerably larger man than the brunet, but didn't say anything. He was pretty sure he knew the answer anyway, considering how much of Larry's shit Diablo put up with.

They got to the lake first, but didn't have to wait very long for everyone else to show up. Other than Travis, that is, he was taking his time getting there. But then again, he lived farther away from the lake than the rest of them did.

They were having fun without even getting in the water, splashing each other and otherwise joking around. It was nice to be able to be kids again, in a way, and not have to worry about graduation and what they were going to do with their lives after school.

Sal's peacefulness was disrupted by the sound of what he assumed was a large truck pulling up to the lake. It was Travis, and Sal braced for the impact of seeing him in shorts and a t-shirt. When he got out of his truck, Sal couldn't help but wonder what fucking business Travis had being so hot.

It was weird to see Travis act like a normal teenager, but it was nice. It made Sal happy for him.

"Will somebody get in the Goddamn lake?" Larry asked, looking at everyone.

"I can't it'll fuck up my prosthetic."

"Why don't you get in the lake, Larry?" Travis retorted.

"I will if someone will get in with me."

Why, we may never know, but, this started an argument that escalated pretty quickly. The two were pushing and shoving each other. It got annoying after a while, and more and more concerning because both Travis and Larry knew how to fight. There was only one way to handle this rationally.

Diablo picked Larry up and threw him into the lake, Travis knew was coming and started running the other direction. Diablo was much taller than him and caught up to him easily, charging full speed ahead at him, grabbing him and jumping into the lake while holding onto him. They made such a splash that water hit Sal's legs, even though he was a good five feet up the shore.

"You could've at least let me take my shirt off, first, you asshole." Travis groaned after he resurfaced, making Diablo chuckle as he realized that he still had his own shirt on.

Travis walked up to the shore, his white shirt clinging to his muscles. He pulled it off, revealing his very (unexpectedly) muscular torso; defined abs, prominent V-line, perfect pecs, and a very pronounced happy trail. Why does he need to be so hot? Especially if he's 'not gay' or going to have sex before marriage, what is the point?

 _Sal, turn your brain off, turn it off. Turn it off._ **_Turn. It. Off._ **

He had no idea how he didn't end up with a hard-on after that, honestly.

After looking at Travis, it was easy to see that, if Diablo hadn't broken up the fight, Larry would have gotten his ass beat, so bad. Larry had been working out and bulking up a bit, but he would've been no match for Travis. Or, maybe Travis would be a good Christian guy and let him win? Probably not.

At this point Larry and Diablo were splashing each other back and forth, causing more and more problems each time.

"Will you two STOP?" Ash groaned, she was laying on the beach of the lake because she decided she was going to get a tan? Sal was pretty sure she rode the same _get a sunburn in the moonlight_ boat that he did, but if she wanted to get burnt and eventually cancer, that was her own problem.

Larry kept direct eye contact with her as he splashed her with the water again, making her scream. The eyeliner that she for some reason decided to leave on was now running down her face.

"It's fucking cold you asshole!"

"It wouldn't be if you'd get in the water!"

Maple, who was smart enough to not wear her usual eyeliner, was slowly leading Chug into the water with her. "Don't splash us, please."

"Fine." Larry turned and splashed Ash again.

"Leave me alone!" Ash whined.

"Now you're the only dumbass that's not in the water! Get in!"

"Sal's not in the water." She said crossing her arms.

"Sal's not a dumbass."

"He's failing math!"

"He's gay, he can't help it."

Travis was floating around on top of the water now, and shook his head at the conversation that surrounded him.

"Psst, hey Travis?"

"What, Sally?"

"Is the water really cold?"

"Yeah, it's pretty cold. Why?"

"I wanted to put my feet in."

"It shouldn't be too bad then, if you can trust your weirdo friends to not pull you into the water, that is." Sal nodded, walking over and sitting down to put his feet in the lake.

Sal had a t-shirt on that was long enough to hang down to his mid-thighs. There wasn't anything hanging below it however, like swim trunks or basketball shorts.

"Do you have a bikini on under there or something?" Travis asked in a mocking tone, definitely not expecting Sal's response.

"I dunno, wanna see?" Sal asked, starting to raise the bottom hem of the shirt.

Travis blinked a couple of times in disbelief and slowly swam away from Sal. He just laughed as Travis did so. The water wasn't too cold, and Sal enjoyed running his feet through it.

Hours passed very quickly, and soon Chug, Maple, and Ashley left, leaving Diablo, Travis, Larry, and Sal at the lake. The four of them wrapped up in towels and were sitting on the dirt around the lake. They had also decided to pass quite a large blunt around amongst themselves. Everyone had taken a hit already, except Travis. They all expected him to refuse to do so. But he didn't, nor did he take a hit akin to that of an amateur.

"Travis! I thought you were a Christian!" Larry gasped, laughing afterwards.

"I am. God wouldn't have put cannabis on this earth, and made it even slightly intoxicating in its natural form, if He didn't want us to enjoy it. And I don't necessarily agree with everyone here smoking it either, but I digress."

"Why not?"

"Because you're sinners and you don't deserve it."

"Well, I never!" Diablo joked in a southern accent, putting a hand over his heart.

More time passed quickly, Diablo and Larry disappearing into the woods at some point. Which left Travis and Sal alone, and they were both feeling the tension, both normal and sexual, between them. While they both had intended to act on it, they were interrupted by the howls of what Sal assumed were wolves. Wolves are big dogs. Sal doesn't like dogs.

Travis picked up on his unease, and offered him a ride home. He helped Sal gather his things and they both loaded up into the truck. Sal gave Larry a call to let him know that he was leaving, and Larry told him to threaten Travis on his behalf. He did not, but appreciated the sentiment.

Travis also pulled a blanket out of a box that was inside the toolbox on the back of his truck. He wrapped it around Sal's shoulders in an effort to comfort him.

Just as they were about to leave, the source of the howls, which happened to be actual dogs, came running through the clearing in the woods where the lake was. Sal immediately started to panic as the dogs charged at the truck. Travis slammed both of his hands in the steering wheel, the horn blaring at the dogs, and this horn was not that of a normal ten year old Ford -- it sounded much more like that of an eighteen-wheeler. The dogs turned around and ran back to where they had come from. Sal scooted over closer to Travis, and given the half cab nature of the truck, was able to sit right next to him, in the middle of the seat.

Travis put a reassuring hand on Sal's thigh, leaving it there as he put the truck in reverse and drove away. As they left, you could hear the owner of the dogs (who Sal assumed was a hunter considering his bright orange hat) yelling at Travis for scaring his dogs. He paid him no attention, and continued to drive. They were already halfway to the apartments before either of them decided to speak.

"Are you okay ba- dude?" Travis asked, not taking his eyes off of the road and cursing at himself in his head.

"I-I'm just a b-bit shaken up s'all." Sal stammered, he tried to sound confident, but Travis could feel him shaking.

Travis then felt one of Sal's small, shaky hands remove his own hand from his thigh and interlock their fingers. It seemed to immediately put him more at ease. "I'm sorry I just--"

"It's fine, just fine." It sounded ruder that it was supposed to, but Travis was trying to comfort to boy. He squeezed his small hand, hoping that that would get the intended message across. Sal seemed to relax a little more, but he was still very much on edge.

He was very glad to see the apartments, no demon, ghost, or ghoul was any match for two unreasonably large hunting dogs in Sal's mind. Travis very kindly helped him gather his things and went up to his apartment with him. Sal found a note from his father that put both boys a little more at ease -- he had been called for an important business trip, last minute, and would be gone for the rest of the week. Which meant Travis didn't have to worry about getting caught with a boy for the time being.

Sal changed into his pajamas, and forced Travis to stay and eat some of the Italian food he had ordered. The blond didn't know if Sal was being honest when he said he wouldn't be able to eat it all, or if he just wanted him to stay a while longer. Either way, Travis didn't really mind, even though he knew in the back of his mind he probably should, he didn't.

The two shared the rather large pasta dish that Sal had ordered, but the boy still never completely calmed down.

Somehow Sal had convinced Travis to sit on his bed and run his fingers through his blue hair while he laid his head in his lap. Of course his head was on a pillow, but still. Maybe it triggered some kind of jealousy in Travis when Sal said that when Larry did the same thing it calmed him. Maybe Travis really did like this asshole. Maybe Travis really did think he was amazing! Maybe Travis really was crazy about him. Maybe.

Travis did know, for sure, that it made him irrationally happy that Sal would forgo his prosthetic in his presence. He was glad that he felt he could trust him. And he was determined to not fuck that up.

Here Travis was, running his fingers through the extremely soft blue hair of another boy, and enjoying himself. Perhaps a little too much. He knew that comforting your friends in a time of need was the proper, good Christian thing to do, regardless of gender. But, he also knew that this was different, because he liked this boy. A lot. He wasn't enjoying himself in a creepy way, he was just enjoying the peace of the quiet room. It felt right. He knew he was supposed to think it was wrong, he knew it was supposed to feel wrong, but it didn't. It felt so right. For the first time in a long time, Travis was happy, and honestly, it scared him.

Here Travis was, looking down at the mangled face of Sal Fisher, and thinking that he was beautiful -- angelic, in way. He looked down at the boy, who barely had a face at all, and found so much beauty in it. In every pink and red scar, in every bit of discoloration, in every part of his untainted porcelain skin, he found artistry. In his empty eye socket, he found grace.

He looked down at this boy and saw an angel, and knew he shouldn't. He knew that every scripture he had ever read would argue that he was a demon, sent straight from Hell to bring Travis back down with him. He knew that according to the bible, and his father's preachings that what he felt for this boy was a sin. He knew that those threats -- of eternal damnation and hellfire -- should scare him more than they did. He knew that as those thoughts raced through his mind, he should want to throw Sal off of him and run away and pray. But he didn't want to do that, he really didn't -- he saw no need to do so.

He knew he shouldn't have felt an overwhelming sense of comfort in this position. But, he did. Perhaps Sal really was an angel.

Travis also knew, though he would never actively think it or put it into words, that if the God from the bible was what was really out there, no angel He would ever send down would compare to Sal Fisher. No angel or saint could make Travis more excited, more grateful for a second chance. No angel or saint could exemplify the sheer amount of grace and beauty that Sal had. Looking at Sal made Travis' heart do things that no church hymn, stained glass window, passionate bible reading, or sermon could. He made a fire reignite inside of Travis, a flame long forgotten.

If Satan from the bible really did exist, no demon he would ever send up would compel him and allure him the way Sal did. No demon could transform itself into a bodily form more desirable, more beautiful. Satan could offer no deal with greater rewards than having Sal's trust. 

Nothing that the bible ever spoke of or foretold would ever or could ever compare to the beauty that Sal exhibited, or the fear that he would strike into Travis' heart.

In this moment, Travis almost felt like the Grinch, in that his heart felt as though it grew three sizes that day.

In this moment, for the first time in Lord knows how long, Travis felt love. He didn't know if he was feeling it from Sal, or if he was feeling it for him. But he damn sure felt it, and Goddamn did it scare him.

The last thing Sal heard before he fell asleep was a small whisper of " _God give me the strength..._ "

Sal fell asleep wishing Travis would find strength in himself, rather than a God of any kind.

Travis fell asleep praying for salvation.

 _ **Sal** vation_. Ironic.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering what importance Diablo has, trust me it's a lot later on!


	3. III: The Bad Christian Thing To Do

Sal had completely forgotten that Travis had ended up staying the night, and was quite surprised to find the blond's arm wrapped around his waist in the morning. Though a night void of nightmares was always a welcome one.

He looked at his alarm clock which read 3:17 am, at least it wasn't time for school. He carefully got out of bed and walked as quietly as possible, as to not wake Travis. Sal cringed as the floors of the apartment creaked under his feet several times while he made his way to the bathroom. Maybe this place really was over a hundred years old.

When he got back in his bedroom, Travis had turned over onto his back on the mattress. Sal slowly maneuvered back in his bed, trying not to wake Travis up if he wasn't already awake. Though, once he was finally in the bed with him, he seemed to stir.

"Travis... Are you awake?" Sal whispered, loud enough for him to hear him if he was awake, but quiet enough for his words not to wake him if he wasn't.

"...Yeah." His voice was deeper because of how tired he was, Sal felt himself blush.

"Will you snuggle me again?" Sal asked, trying to make himself sound sad. "I'm cold."

Travis turned over and wrapped his arm around Sal's small waist again, "Maybe you should wear pants to bed if you get cold easily." His voice was sultry and husky, Sal felt himself blush even more.

"I just didn't want to get up to turn the heat on. I'm usually fine."

"Whatever. What time is it?"

"Like 3:30."

"What time do you have to leave to get to school on time?" Travis asked, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"I ride the bus so I have to be out at the street by 5:30." Sal replied.

"You don't even live twenty minutes from school, though."

"Buses are fun and completely logical."

"I'll drive you so we don't have to leave until 6:45 or something."

Sal didn't really know what to say in response to that, he was still pretty tired, "Thanks."

"You're welcome, Sally, I guess."

A small but comfortable silence formed between the two, neither of them having much to say, but not being able to fall back asleep either.

"Travis, can I ask you a question?" Sal said, finally breaking the silence, tracing the veins in Travis' arm with his fingertip.

"Sure."

"Do you call me Sally so you can tell yourself that I'm a girl?"

Travis just chuckled, "No."

"Are you sure?" Sal asked as he looked over his shoulder at the boy.

"Yes."

"How do you know?" Sal pressed, raising an eyebrow.

"Because if I was able to convince myself that you were a girl, I wouldn't be attracted to you." Travis replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Oh okay." Sal turned away as he felt the heat return to his face. "I'm just partial to the name I guess."

"Why?" Sal asked, intrigued.

"Sally is a Hebrew name, it means princess."

"Oh, am I your princess?" Sal mocked, rolling his eye.

"If you want to be." Travis spoke close in Sal's ear, his hot breath making him shiver even though he snorted at Travis' joke.

"Don't make me do that."

"It was cute."

"Shut up."

The next small silence that formed was interrupted by Sal's walkie talkie going off, and a familiar voice that asked, "Sal are you awake?"

He reached over and picked up the device, raising his finger to his lips while looking at Travis, telling him to be quiet; the blond nodded.

"Yes."

"Will you come downstairs and play video games with me?"

"No, Larry, I'm tired."

"You sound wide awake to me!" Larry whisper yelled through the walkie talkie, making both Sal and Travis laugh a little.

"Why don't you play video games with Diablo?"

"He's asleep if I wake him up he will teach me the fear of God."

"And he'll probably yell at me which'll wake my mom up and we'll both be hanging by daylight."

"Just go back to sleep."

"I cannot."

"Leave me alone then."

"Sally Face how could you say such a thing?"

"I'm tired, Larry, and you're an ass."

"Well, I hope you're happy, I think I woke him up. If he kills me I love you, even though you're a shithead when you're tired."

"I love you too, dude, Godspeed."

Larry hit the button to talk again, probably to tell Sal to fuck off or something, but all you could hear was someone (most likely Diablo) saying "Larry! SHHH!" and what sounded like a pillow hitting the walkie talkie because it had been thrown at him. Sal and Travis both laughed.

Sal turned the walkie talkie's volume down a little and put it back in his bedside table drawer, hoping to get a little more sleep. He ruined that plan, however, when he turned over and accidentally caught Travis' lips with his own. Obviously, the best plan of action here was to act cool and like he had meant to do that, closing his eyes and putting effort into the kiss. Travis kissed him back, even sliding his tongue across his bottom lip in order to gain entry. This wasn't the route Sal had expected or intended to take, but he wasn't complaining.

He let Travis' tongue into his mouth, swirling around with his own. Sal involuntarily moaned into the kiss, Travis really knew what he was doing. What happened to the whole 'no sex before marriage' thing? Kissing like that leads to pregnancy.

Travis' fingers slid down Sal's spine, making him shiver and arch his back slightly, his chest now flush with the blond's. He dragged his fingers back up his spine as well, continuing to explore Sal's mouth with his tongue. One of Travis' fingers slid all the way up into Sal's blue hair, twirled the locks around itself and pulled, a loud moan coming from the smaller boy.

Sal pulled away from the kiss and whined. "I'm gonna get hard." He warned, he didn't want to stop but he didn't want to make Travis uncomfortable either.

Travis didn't seem to mind the idea, pulling him back in for an even more heated kiss, letting his hands roam down to Sal's ass, groping it. Sal's moans served as motivation for Travis, he couldn't stop himself as it was now. If Sal told him to, he would, but as long as he was having a good time, Travis was having one too. He pulled away from Sal's lips, pressing kisses into the jaw and neck of the petite male. The kisses alone didn't do much, but when he started to softly bite and suck on Sal's neck, he got what he was looking for. "T-Travis mmm!"

Travis pulled his hand back and gave Sal's ass a good slap, making his hips jut forward and forcing his hardening cock rub up against Travis' thigh. "Aha fuck!" Travis chuckled against Sal's skin, he sounded like a pornstar.

Travis pushed Sal so that he was now laying on his back, and he was more or less on top of him. Travis slid his hand under the covers as he continued to kiss on Sal's neck, he then slid his hand under Sal's shirt and pulled it up enough to expose his nipples. The cold air in the room by itself made him squirm. Sal let out a mixture of a squeak and a moan as his nipples were teased and tormented by Travis and his tongue.

"Travis..!" Sal slurred slightly, holding out the 's', he felt like he was going to cum right then and there from what Travis was doing to his nipples alone.

"Does if feel good, Princess?" Travis looked up at him and smirked as he nodded frantically, "So good, Travis. Fuck."

Travis slid his hand back under the covers again, this time moving to massage Sal's growing erection. Sal gasped and let out a loud moan, his cock was so hard it ached and throbbed, extremely sensitive to Travis' touch. He rubbed him through his shorts for a little while before Sal couldn't take it anymore, "Take it out, Travis, touch me, skin to skin."

Travis gladly obliged, pulling Sal's shorts and underwear down at the same time, taking his cock into his hand. This was still occurring under the covers, so Travis couldn't exactly see Sal, but he could feel that he was a lot larger that Travis had expected him to be. He returned to his previous actions of sucking on Sal's pierced nipples as he continued to pump the smaller boy's cock, Sal's back arching and making him become a moaning mess.

"Travis...aha! Don't stop! Fuck...!" Sal whimpered and Travis could feel precum begin to leak from his cock and into his hand.

Travis ran his thumb over Sal's tip, more precum leaking out. He could tell that he was getting close to the edge, no more than a couple strokes from his orgasm. Travis picked up the pace, his hand keeping Sal's cock angled downward, hoping to keep from ruining his bedsheets.

"Travis! Mmm fuck!" Sal's cum filled Travis' hand and spilled onto his stomach as he reached his orgasm, his back arched and his thighs trembling. He let out more soft whines as Travis continued to pump him slower and slower through his orgasm until he ultimately stopped.

Travis pulled the blanket down off of Sal and he shivered as he licked his cum off of his stomach and his own hand. "H-holy shit-t." Sal whimpered, slowly coming down from his high.

"That was so fucking good, Travis. What the fuck? Why do you know how to do that and make it feel that good? Aren't you a Christian?" Sal stared at Travis in disbelief, still trying to catch his breath.

"Yes, I'm a Christian, but I'm a freaky Christian." Travis smirked, keeping direct eye contact with Sal as he licked his lips.

"We'll see about that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last prewritten chapter that I have, so idk about updates from now on. I have exams next week and the week after as well, so I'll most likely be MIA for a while. 
> 
> But! I did come up with some more ideas for future chapters that I'm excited for :)

**Author's Note:**

> I think a lot of the Salvis books are missing something extremely important: the author having an avid hate for religion. I suffered at the hands of religion; so I'm not gonna make poor Travis go through that as well. Not torture porn, just normal porn. 
> 
> Again, this is being cross-posted, so after the first three chapters, updates will probably be sparse for a while because of exams and shit.


End file.
